There is currently a desire across many industries to accurately and safely join two dissimilar materials. For example, there is currently a desire to join polymer/ceramics and metals for thermoelectric generator applications. There is also a desire to join polymer/ceramics and metals for very large scale integration (VLSI) integrated circuit (IC) applications, among others.
Unfortunately, joining two dissimilar materials, for example having large coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches, is difficult. Because of the mismatch in CTE values, fracturing may occur between the two dissimilar materials if the joining is conducted improperly. Turning briefly to Prior Art FIG. 1, illustrated is a work piece 100 including a polymer/ceramic material 110 having undergone a joining process with a metal material 120. In this circumstance, the polymer/ceramic material 110 and metal material 120 were improperly joined, resulting in cracks 130 from thermal shock.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a new method for joining two dissimilar materials and a system for accomplishing the same, which do not experience the problems discussed above.